


Another Day, Another Migraine

by AdoraIunonem



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoraIunonem/pseuds/AdoraIunonem
Summary: Hera blushed. She knew where this was going. It happened every time. Perhaps that’s why she was so excited to rage about Zeus and break another bunny keychain, because Echo would be there.
Relationships: Echo/Hera (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 20





	Another Day, Another Migraine

Hera gripped the edge of her phone case tightly into her palm. Her eyebrows were furrowed in anger. The LED screen flashed an image of Zeus linking his arms with a very scantily-clad nymph in some disgusting bar. With this new evidence, obviously Zeus’s text about being home late because of work was questionable. “Late.” 

Anyone would think that paparazzi would think twice meddling with the queen’s business when her wrath was already so famous. She growled in anger then slammed her phone hard against the desk, breaking the glass bunny keychain on her phone. After a few huffs, she took a deep breath and opened her drawer filled with identical bunny keychains and took one out to latch onto her phone. 

Hera was so caught up in her frustration that she didn’t notice Echo looking up at her. “My Queen, is something wrong?” The blue nymph got up from her seat and went up to her side. 

Hera sighed then smiled faintly. “Oh, you know. Another day, another migraine. Every day is shit to me, I should just get used to it.” 

“It’s your husband again, isn’t it?” Echo inched her hand closer to Hera’s. “He’s what makes your day shitty.” Her hand inched even closer. Hera blushed. She knew where this was going. It happened every time. Perhaps that’s why she was so excited to rage about Zeus and break another bunny keychain, because Echo would be there. 

“He’s an ass.” Hera felt her heart skip a beat when Echo giggled. Why was she always acting like a lovesick schoolgirl? It was like going through a second puberty. 

“For all the months I’ve spent around you, I’ve noticed he’s an ass.” 

“You’re not an ass.” Hera mentally facepalmed. That was the best she could do? She knew it had been more than a thousand years since she'd flirted with someone, but truly, the queen of the gods could do better. 

Echo giggled again. “That’s cute. You’re cute.” Hera’s awkward blunder was forgiven with a kiss. When Hera saw her eyes close and lips part, she instinctively closed her eyes and leaned forward to feel her familiar lips. Their lips crashed and Hera darted her tongue out to trace Echo’s bottom lip, eliciting a small moan. The godess felt a slight tingle in her groin. She fought back a grin. Hera had wanted this all day, she could barely hide her excitement. 

Echo pulled Hera’s rubber band out of her ponytail and ran her hands through her golden hair. Hera moaned when Echo’s fingertips caressed her scalp. She went down to Echo’s neck, the nymph bracing for what was to come next. The queen traced a circle with her tongue tip then sucked hard to leave a purplish mark. 

They were alone together for the rest of the day. No one would barge in to interrupt them, but Hera always felt a little paranoid that her husband might drop by for a surprise visit. Her thoughts were halted when Echo placed a delicate hand onto Hera’s breast, her nipple hardening under Echo’s moving palm.

Hera let out an involuntary moan and subconsciously parted her thighs. Echo grinned deviously. This was her cue. 

“Eager, your majesty?” Echo whispered as she got on her knees and lifted up the dress to tuck under. 

“Shut up, you.” Echo chuckled then pulled down Hera’s thong. Hera gripped the edge of the desk, struggling to keep her balance as she awaited the pleasure she was craving. Right when she could feel her impatience growing unbearable, Echo spread her nether lips with her fingers and darted her tongue out to circle around her clit. Hera almost lost her balance as her knees wobbled. How did men stay standing during blowjobs? Hera was barely standing up straight with the pleasure building up. 

She mustered up the strength to lift herself up higher. She was always afraid of somehow suffocating Echo by riding her face too hard and smothering her, but Echo had never complained about it. Hera so desperately wanted release. She wanted the climax and the heartbeat in her clitoris to uncontrollably speed up. She wanted to kiss Echo after she brought her head back up, to feel their lips slip off from the slick wetness on her chin. She wanted to kiss down Echo's happy trail til it reached her sex, where the scent was so enticingly strong. She loved the way her curly blue bush would tickle, and she loved how her blue legs would shake and lock around her face.

Hera moaned and Echo moaned back, sending vibrations against her engorged clit. Combined with how fast Echo flapped her tongue, Hera could feel herself unwind. She slipped her fingers through Echo’s bob and gyrated her hips against the open mouth. She was so close, so close--

“MOMMY! MOMMY!” Hera sucked in a deep breath and instinctively clasped her thighs shut to quell the heat there. “WAKE UP, MOMMY! I WANT PANCAKES!” Hebe, already dressed in her outfit with her hair in a bun, was bouncing on Hera’s legs. 

“Ow! Good Gaia, Hebe darling, mommy’s awake now.” Hebe stopped bouncing for a moment and dangled her legs off the edge of the bed. 

“Mommy, I want chocolate chip this time, okay? Blueberry is gross.” Hera saw Hebe reach to the other side of the bed and pull up a matching outfit from Hera’s closet. “I already got your dress ready, mama. We can wear red together today.” 

Hera chuckled and ruffled up Hebe’s hair, which her daughter responded with a scowl and a quick adjustment of her bun. “Okay, darling, go downstairs and I’ll have your pancakes ready.” Hebe squealed and hopped off the bed, shouting from downstairs “And don’t forget chocolate chip!!” 

For a few seconds, Hera laid in bed staring at the ceiling in frustration, then thrashed her limbs out. She could feel how soaked her underwear was, but it was too late to finish it off now. She was already running out of time to get ready for work, and impatient Hebe might run upstairs and barge in to check on her. Besides, she wanted to know where her imagination would take her. 

After making chocolate chip pancakes for Hebe, she went off for work. Zeus was gods-know-where, and she was already frazzled from her interrupted wet dream. Stepping into her office, Echo greeted her with a grin and fresh cup of sideritis tea. 

“Good morning, your majesty. Tea?” 

“Thank you, Echo.” She smiled and took the small cup, noticing how Echo’s eyes stared at her lips as she sipped the drink.“Did you have a restful night of sleep, Echo?” 

“Yes, after that _fun_ we had yesterday, I was adequately exhausted.” Echo smirked and ever-so-slightly traced her bottom lip with her tongue. 

Hera smirked back and took off her coat. Perhaps it wasn’t too late to reenact her dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This was what I was thinking of when I said thrashing of the limbs:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vn-1c2KbsiU


End file.
